


Too much to ask

by Lostinfantasy



Series: They don't know about us [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d Hiatus, M/M, Niall-centric, Past Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Post-Hiatus, Solo Niall - Freeform, solo harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasy/pseuds/Lostinfantasy
Summary: Niall is drunk and just wants to know if Harry still loves him.





	Too much to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This in no way reflects the real life members of One Direction.

Everything comes back to him. 

Drinking was supposed to help him forget but it’s only succeeding in making him remember more. 

He can’t do this anymore. There is no way of escaping him. No matter if it’s London or LA,he’s somehow always there. It’s driving Niall crazy, so he does the one thing that is guaranteed to only make it worse. He calls him.

“Hello,” a deep, sleepy voice responds on the other end. It’s now that he realizes that it’s 6am in london and he probably just woke him up. Niall can’t bring himself to care though. There are too many things that need to said. 

“Don’t it feel fucked up that we’re not in love?” Niall asks abrasively. He blames the alcohol for how he’s acting but he really can’t control his actions right now and quite honestly doesn’t want to. Alcohol is the only giving him the courage he needs to do something this stupid and he couldn’t be more grateful and terrified by it. 

“Niall, what are you going on about?” Harry asks, his voice more present this time. It's so strange hearing his voice again after all this time. The sound of the northerners voice brings with it both comfort and disappointment as Niall remembers who they were before everything went wrong. 

“Don’t it feel fucked up we're not in love ?”

“I repeat, what are talking about?”

“Do you ever miss us? Like at all?”

“Yes, of course, all the time. It was for the best though, you know. We had separate goals and if we stayed together it would just hold us both back. We needed space to do our own thing," Harry says sincerely and Niall wants to believe him but he can't help but wonder how much of what he is saying is bullshit and how much is the truth. 

It’s been 10 months since he’s seen Harry. They’ve barely talked since the hiatus and now, he’s giving him some bullshit about how this needed to happen for them to pursue their dreams. The words sound nice, and Niall likes hearing Harry’s voice but he knows it has to be a load of crap. He wonders if Harry really even misses him at all.

“Are you talking about the band or us?” 

“Both” Harry says simply. There is literally no hint of emotion in tone. Not a single ounce of regret. Here Niall is falling apart and Harry doesn’t seem to care at all.

“Do you ever wonder what would happen if we never called the hiatus? Would we still be in love?”

“Who’s to say we aren’t still in love?” Those were the words Niall needed to hear. The words he needed to hear for the last 10 months. He feels a little relieved, like a weight has been lifted from his chest but it only last for a second. Before long he is back to feeling lonely and empty and it sucks.

“Then why aren’t we together anymore?”

“Because things change.” Niall somehow can’t disagree. A lot has changed in the last few months and yet one thing hasn’t. 

“I’m still not over you.” Niall has never felt more vulnerable than in this moment. He is putting his heart on the line and hoping Harry doesn’t smash it into pieces. 

“I know,” Harry answers somberly and with that he hangs up the phone. 

Niall stares at the phone and wonders: Is there anything Harry regrets not saying or is he the only one haunted by weight of things unsaid?


End file.
